The Menace
by Luigified531
Summary: After Mario snaps, the Kingdom is in a state of disarray. It's said that power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Who's on a slow, steady descent into madness, and what will the ramifications be for our new heroes?


_**What's up my fellow Fanfictioners!? It is I, Luigified531, with another angsty horror story for you! Since my last one was waaay more well-received than I could've ever imagined! I wasn't originally going to write this sequel/prequel thing, but...**_

_**Thanks to PrincessNevah, Stuffwell359, Verran, ED-boi, Sonar, madmac30, Guest, and pred. for reviewing and/or favoriting The Asylum!**_

_**Guest- Thanks a lot! :D**_

_**pred- Haha, thanks! That was exactly what I was going for! :D**_

_**Sonar: It said I couldn't PM you, so I'll respond with a hearty thanks here! It's really appreciated. :D**_

_**Now for my new horror/angst/mystery thing! It's a sister story to The Asylum, so you might wanna check that out, but you don't have to. **_

* * *

_**WARNING: This is definitely not as bad as the first, but there's some mild cursing and character death. And a descent into insanity...**_

* * *

_**The Menace**_

_She was a possessed woman. The soul of a wise and noble being trapped inside a monster, with no escape._

Daisy had not slept in days. She thought she had made preparations for everything, but this... This was evil of the highest order. If she hadn't gotten there in time, who knows what would've happened to Luigi? Death? Torture? Cannibalism?

_Slowly, but surely, she felt her mind, her very being start to wither._

Of course, she could not kill Mario. He might've gone insane, but death... Death was not something she could bring upon another being.

_Her regal gown glittered with the majestic jewels she had recently "found." How naive some of her dependents could be..._

Daisy slumped, sighing heavily at the assembly of gathered reporters before her.

_They knew something was amiss. She could not allow for that to happen. For her plans to fail._

Luigi gave her a thumbs-up from his faraway spot near a local diner. As though that'd do a load of good.

_Icy blue eyes looked throughout the surrounding area. She was becoming paranoid._

"No, Veronica T., I will not, under any circumstances, kill Mario. I've locked him far, far away, in the deepest, darkest depths of the former Koopa Kingdom, for his own good, and the safety of the populace. Do you not understand that your constant need for a hero is probably what set him off, anyway?"

_She was losing herself to her inner demons._

The crowd gasped in shock. Daisy brushed off her regal attire and continued.

"Every single person on this planet owes their very lives to him. He even went into the very inner realms of the universe to rescue innocents like you. And yet, the second he slipped up, even in the most minor of ways, you people would spit upon him. Only for him to rescue you guys again. It's no wonder he snapped in such a way."

_Nonononononononono- This couldn't be happening. Not to her._

"I bet he was always emotionally unstable. But I doubt he'd let it out for fear of worrying the citizenry. He just let it all build until he just couldn't take it anymore. This wouldn't have happened had more people been willing to listen to him."

Even Luigi looked depressed at this remark. She was so right, as per usual. It was so clear in hindsight.

_She was beautiful. Powerful._

A nearby Boo reporter spoke up. "He deserves death for what he did! And if you don't agree, you're an incompetent ruler!"

If looks could kill, he'd be dead... again. "You people. You disgust me."

And she left.

_She was God._

But her crown had fallen off. Naturally, she reached down to grab it.

_Better than that, even._

And that was when the dagger sliced through the air above.

If she hadn't ducked...

_She would remake the world- no the universe, in her image._

Slightly more than two years after Princess Peach's untimely demise, she decided to pay a visit to the Asylum. Of course, she'd brought her faithful husband with her, as well. He might be King, but she held the power.

_But where would she start...?_

Screams of insanity filled the hallways. It was unnerving, to say the least. But she finally reached it, the most well-protected room in the Asylum. No, the entire Kingdom. Mario's room.

_But she already knew the answer._

And of course, she found him, lying dead in a pool of his own blood. A dead guard lay nearby.

Daisy wasn't stupid by any means. She knew why he had offed himself. He failed to keep his promise to her. And the nearby document, written in dried blood, confirmed it. She supposed his death was in the Kingdom's best interests, though...

_And to think, she had once been pure._

At the service, Luigi performed the eulogy. He still loved his older brother, even though he'd committed unspeakable crimes. Although his brother hated him... No! He knew it was only the insanity, it had to be.

_But to see her friends, even Bowser, die in the most agonizing of ways tainted her._

If only more than Daisy and Yoshi had come to pay their respects...

_And that was all that was needed._

But for now, the Kingdom was safe from all evils. Daisy grimaced. She wondered how long that would last.

_Rosalina laughed. And laughed. And laughed._

Because, she felt, when a terrible evil did strike...

_She looked upon the prosperous Kingdom. Daisy's Kingdom. Three powerful Kingdoms united. And she realized something..._

_**There would be hell to pay.**_

* * *

_**I hope you guys liked that, too! The italicized area is Rosalina! I wonder who expected that... I like twists. I'm actually thinking of making a full-fledged (a.k.a. Not oneshot) story when I return from camp next week! Sooooo... Don't expect any updates from Sunday to Friday, maybe Saturday. **_

_**Anyway, review please! And tell me what you think about me making a full-fledged adventure story out of this!**_


End file.
